Ribbons, revision and notsosubtle freaking out
by speakingwordsofwisdom
Summary: Gelphie friendship. Elphaba helps Glinda stop panicking over her exams. Dedicated to everyone who's doing their a levels, gcses, finals ext


It was official.

I was freaking out.

Maybe i was being pretty quiet about it, and maybe i wasn't screaming or anything, but i was still freaking out. And the screaming would probably start before long, anyway.

For weeks, i'd been fine. I'd been having fun, and had even got to the point where i wonderd why everyone didnt go to college. I mean, it was awesome!

Then it hit me: A levels.

Unfortunatly, my revelation came around six o'clock, the night before my exam, which was too late to really revise, but long enough to panic.

Hence the freaking out.

If someone had come in, i doubt they'd have realized my inner turmoil: i was still stretched out on my bed, my copy of OzGirl was still in my hand... but inside...well, that was a different story.

I'd already tried taking a deep breath.

All it did was make my throat choke up in panic, so i tried to stop breathing.

Damn you, Elphaba Thropp, if i EVER listend to any of your advice again.

At about 9, you pushed open the door and stepped inside, clutching a bag to your chest to keep it dry, and shaking out your wet hair that i'd managed to convince you to wear loose for a change.

Even in my currant state, i could appreaciate how much it suited you.

"Hi"

I had been planning on answering, but it didn't fit my plan of trying not to breathe too much in case i hyperventilated.

"Hm. Should i take your silence to mean that you've decided to try again with Milla and Shenshen, and are subsequently about to sever all ties with me?"

You waited a second, smiling slightly. "Shall i take that as a yes? Well, it was good while it lasted-"

I realized i HAD to answer you.

"Don't joke about stuff like that, Elphie!"

"Who's joking? I was mentally preparing myself for a life of lonliness-"

"Seriously, Elphie! Anyway, i'm still waiting for you to realize i'm not smart enough for you and leave me to suffocate with my old friends..."

You tried not to laugh. You failed. "You're VERY smart, Glinda. You just hide it better than i do... Right, i've complimented you enough for one day..."

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

"Wow, enthusiastic..."

"Thanks... Actually, you'll never need to call me smart again after tomoro, so look forward to it"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ummm..." It sounded SO much worse out loud. "You know the exam?"

"Yes. I AM taking it too, remember..."

"I...kind of forgot to revise...And...and now i'm going to fail EVERYTHING and i'll get really bad grades and everyone will be so disapointed, and it will be really bad and i'm going to FAIL!"

I will say right here and now that it is a testament to our friendship that you didn't laugh or gasp or tell me i was going to fail.

And i was very greatful. It helped to loosen the bands of panic around my chest, just a smidgen.

"Glinda-" Sitting down next to me on the bed, you took one of my hands. "It's ok. Just try to calm down. Breathing helps, you know..."

"But i'm going to fail!"

"Why?"

"Because-" It was such a simple question, it caught me off guard. "I haven't revised!"

"Then we'd better start now, then..."

"Really?"

"What?"

"You said that like you were going to help"

"Well...just a smidgen- Oh Oz!" You looked horrified. "I've just used a glindafied word!"

I managed to smile.

"Thanks, Elphie"

"Thank me when you get your amazing grades at the end of the year"

"But what if i-"

"You'll pass. I know you will. Now, lets start..."

We revised until one am, until we couldn't make sense of the words any more.

When we'd switched off the light and were lying in the dark, you called my name from across the room.

"Glinda?"

"Yep?"

"You need to remember this tomoro..."

"What?"

"What i'm going to say. Ok. I know you can do it, you know you can do it. But...just remember, exams aren't the end of the world, ok? You'll still have everything you have now, whatever happens. It doesn't mean you'll be punished if you don't do as well as you hoped. In the end, its just a piece of paper. You'll still have your friends. You'll still have your family. So don't work yourself up over it. Just be calm. Ok?"

XX

We were outside the hall before the exam, and despite your words, i couldn't stop my hands shaking with nerves.

Before we went in, you stopped me.

"Wait a second..." You quickly pulled the ribbon from your hair and handed it to me.

"Right. Now i'll be with you in spirit, if not body, so chillax and don't stress..."

XX

I nearly freaked out all over again, reading the exam questions. Then i touched the ribbon that id left on the edge of my desk.

_"Breathe, Glinda. Just breathe..."_

And slowly, i picked up my pen.

And started to write...

XXXX

Well. Its the evening before my english a level. I am terrified. I'm more scared than glinda but somehow i cant revise. I'm sure ill fail. I wrote this to cheer myself up a bit.

Please review, so that even if i fail english, i can keep hope in the fact i still dont completly suck at life.

Every exam i've been in, i've worn my charm bracelet for luck. Dont laugh_i also kept my ticket from wicked in my pocket during the exam, and imagined that i was actually at shiz instead of mark rutherford. It helped me breathe lol

Love you guysss

xxxx

oK, A Belated A/N: i testify to the powers of writing fanfiction before exams. The aforementioned english exam went better than expected, and i got full marks for it =)


End file.
